kindafunnyfandomcom-20200213-history
PrimalCarnageFilms Collection
List of Movies/TV Shows I have so far: 1 in Alphabetical Order: # 101 Dalmatians 1 (1961; Animated) A in Alphabetical Order: # The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad # Aladdin 1 # Alice in Wonderland (1951) # All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 # All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 # Animal Armageddom # The Aristocats # Atlantis 1: The Lost Empire B in Alphabetical Order: # Balto 1 # Balto 2 Wolf Quest # Bambi 1 # Bambi 2 # Beauty and the Beast 1 # Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas # The Black Cauldron # Bolt (2008) # Brother Bear 1 # Brother Bear 2 # A Bug's Life # Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show) C in Alphabetical Order: # Cinderella 1 # Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True # Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time # Clash of the Titans # Clash of the Dinosaurs D in Alphabetical Order: # Dinosaur 2000 # Dumbo # Dinosaur Revolution # Dinosaur Planet E in Alphabetical Order: # The Emperor's New Groove 1 # The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove # Everyone's Hero # An Extremely Goofy Movie F in Alphabetical Order: # The Fox and the Hound 1 # The Fox and the Hound 2 # Frozen (2013) # Fun and Fancy Free G in Alphabetical Order: # The Great Mouse Detective H in Alphabetical Order: # Hercules (1997) # Home on the Range # Horton Hears a Who (2008) # Hotel Transylvania # How to Train Your Dragon 1 # How to Train Your Dragon 2 # The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 # The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 I in Alphabetical Order: # Ice Age 1 # Ice Age 2: The Meltdown J in Alphabetical Order: # The Jungle Book 1 K in Alphabetical Order: # Kung Fu Panda 1 # Kung Fu Panda 2 # Killer Dinosaurs L in Alphabetical Order: # Lady and the Tramp 1 # Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure # Lilo and Stitch 1 # Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch # The Lion King 1 # The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride # The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata # The Little Mermaid 1 # The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea # The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning M in Alphabetical Order: # Madagascar 1 # Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa # Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted # The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper # Mickey and the Beanstalk # Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers # Mickey's Christmas Carol # Mickey's House of Villains (Clips Only) # Mickey Mouse Works (Clips Only) # Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas # Monsters, Inc. # Mulan 1 O in Alphabetical Order: # Oliver and Company # Open Season 1 P in Alphabetical Order: # The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) # Peter Pan 1 (1953) # Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land # Pinocchio (1940) # Pocahontas 1 # Pocahontas 2: Journey To A New World # The Princess and the Frog # Primal Carnage # Planet Dinosaur R in Alphabetical Order: # The Rescuers # The Rescuers Down Under # Rio 1 # Rio 2 S in Alphabetical Order: # Shrek 1 # Shrek 2 # Shark Tale # Sleeping Beauty # Steven Universe # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs # Scooby Doo 1 # Scooby Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed # Speckles the Tarbosaurus # The Sword in the Stone T in Alphabetical Order: # Tangled with Rapunzel # Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel # Tarzan 1 (1999's Film) # Tarzan and Jane # Treasure Planet U in Alphabetical Order: # UP! (2009) W in Alphabetical Order: # Walking With Dinosaurs 2013 # Walking with Dinosaurs 1999 # When Dinosaurs Romed America # Wreck-It Ralph Category:Browse